Wicked Lips
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: She had him right where she wanted him. It was time to put those wicked lips to good use.
1. Part 1: Wicked Lips

**_Chapter Summary: The hunter becomes the prey._**

…

"Come on Bella! You look good so stop fussing."

Jessica's nasally voice called through the door to the bathroom at the Stanley residence.

Bella had lived in Forks in her junior year and a little into her senior year before abruptly moving to Jacksonville to get away from the memories of her break up with Edward. That was how she knew Jessica from school. They recently caught up with each other when they met at the supermarket of all places. Bella hadn't been best friends with Jess, but she needed a distraction from dealing with Charlie's injury. He had been in a car accident so she was home to take care of him while he recuperated.

Charlie told her to have a good night and to not break any laws as she was leaving home. She rolled her eyes like she would break any. Pfft. Jessica asked when they met if she wanted to come with her to the new club New Moon that opened in Port Angeles. Bella agreed she would go if only to let her hair loose for a little while. Clubs weren't usually her thing, but there wasn't much else to do in Forks so that was that.

The girl in the mirror staring back wore her long chestnut curls loose framing her face and flowing down her back. She wore a black halter top with snug jean shorts that only reached her mid-thigh. Flats were borrowed from Jessica much to her horror of the choice. Bella had to calmly remind her how klutzy she was. It was for her own safety and the safety of others to wear those shoes.

"I'm coming."

Bella opened the door to see Jessica standing there with her hair up and wearing a red little dress.

"You look good."

She smiled at Jess.

"You too."

Bella couldn't tell how sincere that was, but she took it as a compliment.

"Let's go!"

Jessica lead the way out to her car.

…

New Moon was stifling and hot with a whole bunch of people either crammed onto the dance floor or at the bar. The music was so loud she had to scream her orders to the bartender that was only when he actually noticed her.

Jessica had ditched her practically since the moment they had walked in. So she was sitting at the bar by herself trying not to be shoved off her stool in the process. It was surprising to her the crowd that was there, but yes this most definitely was a hot spot.

She sipped her drink while looking around at the place. There were tables off to both sides filled with groups of people. The dance floor was in the middle also it was quite large even though it was filled with people dancing. Her eyes skimmed over the corner before settling on a pair of eyes so dark she could almost say they were black.

And they were staring right back at her.

Bella's faced flamed, but for the life of her she couldn't look away.

She took in the rest of his features. He had high cheekbones with a strong jaw that was just begging to be nipped at. His copper colored skin stretched beautifully over a hard body that screamed sex appeal. Bella could already feel heat pool in her belly at the sight of this tall, dark, and handsome man. His grey shirt clung to a muscled chest with low slung jeans fitted into a pair of dark brown work boots.

He was yummy.

Bella looked up at his face once more.

She didn't miss the smirk that was directed at her with his eyebrow raised.

So yea he knew she had just checked him out.

The blush that stained her cheeks seemed to only get hotter from her embarrassment.

Finally she was able to pull her eyes away from the magnetic force that he seemed to give off, because she noticed that she wasn't the only one to notice how good looking this man was. Bella took a big gulp of her drink trying to calm her racing heart.

That man was so far out of her league so she would do her best to ignore him.

…

"Here ya go ma'am."

Bella looked up when a drink was placed in front of her.

She titled her head curiously at it wondering who could have brought her it.

"Do you know who ordered it for me?"

She asked taking it slowly as if it might bite her.

The bartender pointed over to the corner where she knew the man she eye fucked was sitting. Her eyes widened in shock before quickly glancing at the corner to where the man's smirk was still in place on those kissable lips. He titled his own drink at her in a silent salute. She sent him a smile before returning the gesture.

Bella couldn't believe he brought her a drink!

Maybe she did have a chance, but she couldn't just go over there.

No she'd have to make him come to her.

She wasn't going to do any chasing no matter how hot the man was.

But Bella could lure him into her trap.

"Bella come dance with me!"

A very much buzzed Jessica came up to her slurring.

This was her chance so she hopped off her stool following Jess towards the outer edge of the dance floor where the only space was. It was perfect because it was in direct sight of _him_. The song that came on was of an upper beat that pulsed with every beat of her heart and sway of her hips. She held hands with Jessica up over their heads as their bodies moved along with the music.

Her eyes caught on to smoldering black ones that didn't bother to conceal the lust in them as they glided over her body. The panty dripping smile was once more in place on his perfect no _wicked_ lips. Dark promises communicated with her through his eyes that made a tingle race down her spine.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her waist from behind. Bella turned to see an average looking college kid behind her moving in time with her body. Okay, he wasn't average. He'd actually be pretty hot if he wasn't competing with her mystery man. She glanced quickly over towards him. His smile fell from his face. His eyes burned with a jealous possessiveness that made her tingle in all the right places.

Now it was her turn to smirk at him as if saying you waited too long.

He caught hold of her expression and those sexy lips once more titled up into a smile.

Challenge accepted apparently.

She closed her eyes rocking against the boy who was too plain and normal to really hold her attention. All she was waiting for was when _her_ man, because at the end of the night he would be hers, to come to her.

Bella was a hunter and he most definitely was her prey.

It wasn't long before she felt the arms around her get pushed off of her and another snake itself around her waist. She opened her eyes glancing up at _him_. Bella hadn't realized how tall this man was he easily towered over her petite frame.

"Hey man I was dancing with her."

The boring college kid said angrily.

"Get lost. She's mine."

The dark voice washed over her senses making her squirm with only after hearing the sound of his voice. This man was driving her crazy, and she didn't even know his name! The college kid stuttered before fleeing probably knowing he couldn't take on this tank of man. She turned to face him watching those full lips turn into a cocky smile.

"I didn't realize I was yours."

"Hmm…"

He hummed appreciatively looking her over pulling her back towards his front continuing to dance to the new song that was playing.

"You're mine, sweetheart."

The man pulled her so close she could feel his hardened length against her bottom.

"Mine to taste."

He licked the back of her neck moaning quietly. She felt heat rush through her towards her lower lips.

"Mine to touch."

His thumb traveled down to her shorts where her covered core was and swiped it across her nub. She gasped arching her back when he continued to rub at her while his other arm locked around her waist not allowing her to move whatsoever.

"Shhh."

He was grinding himself against her and she groaned needing more than what was so not acceptable in public. His thumb continued to move back and forth she was trying to gasp for breath as she felt the beginning of her body tightening.

"Say you're mine."

He paused in his movements choosing instead to suckle hard enough on her neck to leave a mark. Bella panted not realizing she had become the prey until now. She shook her head and heard his throaty chuckle in her ear.

She was frustrated and was on the edge of going over so she bit out the words as if she were cursing.

"I'm yours."

He laughed before returning to furiously circle her soaked core. The feeling of his teeth nipping at her on her neck that she never realized was so sensitive was what threw her over the edge. Heat licked her body and she shuddered against him.

"Hmm you smell so good."

Bella didn't even register what he said too lost in post orgasmic bliss to really care.

"All mine sweetheart."

He reminded her.

"Do I even get to know your name Mr. Thinks-He-Owns-Me?"

Bella turned around in his arms to look into the dark eyes that seemed to bore into hers.

"I don't think. I know, baby. By the end of tonight you'll be ruined for other men _and_ that's if you could walk once I'm through with you."

He smiled wickedly flashing bright white teeth at her.

"Paul Lahote."

"You are pretty sure of yourself aren't you Mr. Lahote?"

"I'm not pretty sure I know, Miss..?"

"Bella."

"Well Bella I think this is a challenge I can accept."

She didn't know what she was getting into, but it sure would be one helluva ride.

**End of Part 1**

**Continue? ;)  
**


	2. Part 2: Come Undone

**_Chapter Summary: She made all his restraints fall away and he's not going to stop until she is his alone._**

...

Bella breathed in deeply the scent of the forest after it rained was embedded in the pillow along with the hint of what she could only describe was all man. She pressed her nose into it wanting to draw in the addictive scent. She wondered why her pillows was smelling like it, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The feel of a hard muscled body suddenly turning over, and curving into her back made her eyes pop open in surprise.

The night before came rushing back to her.

…

_He pushed her against the wall of his house after kicking the door shut with his foot. Paul's mouth moved hungrily on hers his tongue stroking hers as he explored her in kiss that went straight to her core. She tightened her legs around his waist pulling his hard member closer to her body. It wasn't enough! The clothes had to go!_

_She pulled away gasping for breath feeling him traveling down her neck tasting her with wet kisses until he got to the part where her neck met her shoulder. He sucked hard on the spot pulling a wanton moan from her._

_"Paul…clothes off…now!"_

_…_

_He set her down on his bed his hands possessively running over all over her bare body. Paul gave her a look that was full of the intent of what he had promised her in New Moon. He was going to ruin her, and Bella couldn't have been any more excited than she was then._

_Bella felt his fingers trail down her side rolling a hard pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb and then suddenly his hand was where she needed him most. He slowly rubbed against her damp lower lips before sliding a finger in. She moaned his name, and his pace quickened. Her closed eyes snapped open when she felt a fiery hot mouth close around her harden peak of her left breast._

_"Fuck Paul."_

_She cried out when he added another finger into her curling them inside her. Now she was panting begging for him to not stop, to never stop. He pulled away to watch her fall apart and with his gaze on her she let herself fall away into the fire that licked at her body._

_"You taste so good sweetheart."_

_Paul sucked her nectar off of his fingers._

_He rolled onto his side reaching over to his nightstand to roll a condom on his hardened cock with expertise. She looked at his arousal knowing that he was the biggest she had seen. It made heat pool in her belly at the sight of his weeping tip._

_Bella found herself on her back in a move so quick she didn't even see it. The thought of how that happened soon left her as she felt his tip at her entrance. _

_Paul thrust into her inch by delicious inch until he was completely sheathed inside her. He stilled so that she could get used to the intrusion, and just as she thrust her hips against his telling him without words she was ready his sinful voice whispered her in ear._

_"I'm gonna fuck you now, so hard that all you'll think about is having me take you again and again." He pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in taking her hips into his hands as he lifted her up to match his relentless pace. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. She moaned loudly._

_He continued his dark promises as he filled her up over and over again._

_"You'll want to keep me there deep in your tight pussy."_

_"Yes oh god please!"_

_She begged arching her back when his finger furiously circled her nub._

_"And I'm gonna screw you till you go hoarse from your screams."_

_Paul's dark chocolate voice washed over her. He grunted picking up the speed of his strokes._

_It felt so good. She was so full, and couldn't help but want this feeling to last forever. He kissed her all tongue and teeth which seemed his preferred brand of kissing. Heat filled her body from his every thrust and soon she could feel herself tightening around him._

_Bella pulled away from the searing kiss that made her toes curl just as she screamed out his name climaxing so hard she felt black spots dance across her vision. She barely registered the roar of his release as he too fell into heated flames of orgasmic pleasure._

_She panted and opened her eyes when she felt him pull out of her._

_After throwing out the condom he came back into the room with another in his hand._

_"I'm not through with you yet. I'm going to ruin you, rememeber? You're all_ mine _sweetheart."_

_Those sexy lips tipped up into a full blown smirk._

…

The night had been full of a passion she had never felt before.

Bella thought as she walked over to Jacob's house. She had carpooled with Jess to New Moon so she didn't have her truck with her. The thought of asking Paul to give her a lift to Charlie's had crossed her mind before she decided against it, because she was sure he would like to live to see another day. Charlie would shoot him or at least try to with his injuries. No, she thought it for the best to leave Paul sleeping.

Jake's garage was soon in front of her. She calmly walked up to the entrance to the apartment that had its own door that didn't need her going through the shop. She paused only to run her fingers through her damp hair to make sure she didn't look as frightful as she did when she had woken up. Thank goodness she decided to shower at Paul's, because she didn't need the teasing Jacob was sure to give her. The man she spent the night with was a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up once throughout her shower or her leaving. It was probably a good thing. She didn't want to have to go through the awkwardness which was a guarantee after what they did.

Something told her that Paul wouldn't have found it awkward. He had a confidence and ego she could never hope to match. She knocked on Jacob's door after climbing the stairs to get to the entrance of his apartment.

"Morning Jacob!"

Bella greeted when he opened the door. He was staring at her sleepily in only his boxers. There must be something in the water in La Push. His body was just as muscled as Paul's was and he was even taller than the man she spent the night with.

"Hey Bells! Where's your truck?"

"Oh well…."

Her face flamed.

"What did you walk here?"

Jacob asked her sarcastically. He looked her over from her damp hair and mussed clothes, but what gave her away was the scent of men's body wash on her. He smirked down at her as realization hit him. Bella pushed past him not wanting to see that knowing expression on his face.

"So who was he, huh? Someone I know obviously since he lives on the reservation."

He would have figured out if she hadn't used so much of whomever this man's shower supplies. Now he could only get it out of her the old fashion way by getting her to confess.

"I'm not telling you Jacob. It's none of your business."

Bella hissed her eyes flashing in irritation.

"Oh come on! You've got to tell me who he is. Inquiring minds want to know."

"No I don't."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but let it drop.

"Did you have breakfast yet? I can make you some before you drive me back to my house."

"Oh so that's why you are here to use me for your own benefit."

"You'll get breakfast out of the deal, please Jake?"

"Only cause I get food."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

"Geez I don't know where you put it all away."

She said getting the ingredients out for French Toast.

"I'm a growing boy, Bells."

"You're twenty. That excuse only works when your like ten."

**End of Part Two**

**Thoughts on it? ;)**


	3. Part 3: Own My Mind and Body

_**Part 3: Own My Mind and Body**_

_**Summary: She sees him again in the most unlikely of places, and resisting him is not an option.**_

...

The doorbell went off in the house. Bella put down the brush on the bathroom counter.

"I've got it Cha– Dad."

She called out just as she stepped off the bottom stairs. Charlie turned down the volume to the Tv playing a sports show. The hosts were talking about last night's football game.

"It's probably the guy I called to check out the roof."

He told her.

She opened the door a smile on her face only to have a look of shock replace it. There standing on her front stoop was the man she couldn't stop thinking of in all his smirking glory. Her eyes traveled over his body noticing he wore a gray shirt a company's logo across the front and a faded pair of jeans that had holes in them and paint splatters stained on it. His dark brown eyes danced with amusement noticing her checking him out.

"You're Bella Swan."

He emphasized her last name. It reminded her she never told him her full name.

"Bells. Are you going to let him in?"

Her father asked. Paul looked behind her smirking as a blush rose up to her cheeks.

"If you like to keep on living I suggest you keep quiet about um what we did."

He hummed an agreement, but there was a glint in his eyes spelling trouble for her. She didn't know what he was thinking, and hoped he would follow her advice. Paul walked into the house. Bella busied herself in the kitchen while Charlie and Paul discussed how he was going to do an assessment on the work needed to be done on the roof. She was making tomato soup for the grilled cheese sandwiches she made. An half an hour later she felt arms wrap tightly around her from behind. A nose nuzzled the back of her neck. She gasped quietly when a wet tongue flicked over the shell of her ear.

"Mmm."

His seductive voice whispered in her ear.

"Come out with me tonight."

It wasn't a question.

The way he said it came out as more of a demand.

"Paul my Dad is in the next room we can't do this right now."

He turned her around and she felt his eyes burn into hers in an intensity making her shiver.

"Then come out with me Bella."

Paul kissed her lazily. She responded in a quiet moan. This man made her lose all control. Pulling away she tried to push him back a step. She frowned he didn't so much as budge an inch.

"We can't do this."

She repeated.

"Come out with me tonight or I am going to fuck you right here and now."

He gripped her hips pulling her close so she could feel his hard shaft.

"Gods."

She breathed out in a sigh. Fire raced through her veins and the temptation to give in to him was much stronger. Memories of the night they spent together flashed through her mind. She wanted it so much.

"Fine."

Bella agreed. Paul was addictive and she wanted and needed more of him.

He chuckled huskily.

"See Bella Swan I always get my way."

The ego of his made an appearance again.

"Meet me at First Beach at seven."

…

Bella pulled her truck into the beach's parking lot. She still couldn't believe Charlie had kept it for her. The time she lived with him back in high school seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn't ever be more grateful Edward kept his promise to stay away from her. Back then she was a little girl who didn't understand all she was giving up to for them to be together. Sometimes she tried to think about what her future would be like if he had come back, but she was still glad he never did.

Her gaze landed on a tall roaring bonfire in the distance. There were people crowding around it. Music was heard after she opened her car door. Bella assumed Paul had invited her to this party. She pulled her light zip up hoodie closer to her. It was a cool summer night, but it wasn't raining for which she was grateful for.

Paul walked to her and she met him halfway. His long arm pulled her into a tight hug it was all pretense so his hands could grope her ass. Bella slapped at them. He chuckled into her ear.

"Come meet everyone."

…

"You've never brought a chick with you. What's special about her?"

Jared asked him.

Paul shook his head his eyes going over to where Bella was talking to Emily and Kim.

"There's nothing special about her. All I'm looking for is a good time."

It wasn't a complete lie. He wanted to have a fun time while she was in town. No commitment to her, because she was leaving anyways. But she called to his wolf. In a way he didn't understand and couldn't keep away from her.

"No chance she'll become Mrs. Lahote?"

Jared joked and nudging his shoulder.

"Fuck no! Never will there be a Mrs. Lahote asshole."

His friend laughed.

"Someday I swear a girl will put a leash on you. I look forward to ribbing you on it when it happens."

"It won't happen. I'll even bet you on it."

"Why not? I know I'll win this."

…

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Bella turned from the blazing fire to look at Paul.

"Alright."

He took her hand pulling her up from her seat. They headed away from the party that was still going on. She noticed Paul wasn't the only giant in La Push.

What were they feeding people here?

She questioned.

They could all be models for crying out loud! She would even go as far as saying they were better looking than the Cullens.

"I feel like we don't know each other. You know what? We should play twenty questions."

Paul looked at her amusement clear in his eyes.

"Ok ask away."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty six. And you?"

"Twenty four."

They continued asking each other questions learning more about each other as they walked along the beach. She learned he lived alone since he was seventeen, but he clammed up when she asked him why. Childhood issues she figured. His favorite thing to do is draw and she was told to keep it a secret. Not many knew his hidden talent. Bella asked if she could see his art, his response was a simple maybe. It went on to favorite foods, her job occupation, and so on.

"When and where was your first time?"

She really was curious of his answer. He laughed deep in his throat.

"Are you going to answer or not?"

"I was fourteen. She was sixteen and it happened in her car. It's not my proudest moment, but I was a quick learner."

"I know."

Bella blushed. She realized she said it out loud.

"When was your first time?"

"Oh no. It's embarrassing."

"Hey you asked me! It's only fair you do the same."

"I was twenty. I was at college. The guy was really nice, but the morning came…"

Bella trailed off covering her face.

"And?"

"His boyfriend walked in on us in bed."

He bent over in laughter shoulders shaking at the story.

"It's not funny!"

"Fuck it's hilarious."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me?"

"No."

Her lips tipped up into a small smile.

They came to a stop at the start of a trail going into the forest. Bella made to turn around but a hand stopped her. She was pulled into his body. Immediately his lips moved against hers all she had time to do was give a small gasp and a tongue plunged into her mouth in a head spinning kiss.

"I've wanted to have you alone all night."

He pulled back pressing wet kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

"You are mine now."

Bella followed him into the forest wanting to feel the heat that simmered under her skin whenever he was around become flames.

**End of Part Three**

**Thoughts on it? **


	4. Part 4: Now that's a Love Bite

**Part 4: Now that's a Love Bite**

**_Summary: Hurts so bad, but feels so good._**

...

She only stumbled once while following Paul. He was quick to catch her. The forest was dark, but the liquid heat racing under skin whenever he brushed his fingers against her skin made the surroundings less scary than she would have thought. He stopped abruptly in a clearing pulling her into his arms in a kiss which had her toes curling.

"You better take your clothes off. You'll probably not want to wear rags back to the beach."

Bella gulped seeing how serious he was. They quickly stepped out of their clothing. Paul looked just like he did the last time. Bumps and ridges of muscles that flexed and jumped under her fingers. Copper colored skin stretched over them in a stark contrast to her pale skin. Bella's attention was on his hard length, and all she could think of is how she wanted to taste him.

"I want to taste you."

She told him her voice husky with desire. His hands motioned for her to proceed. Slipping down to her knees on the soft grass she stared up into his eyes. Paul watched her with lust filled eyes. A little nervous because she had only done this a couple of times and never someone so big, she took a deep breath releasing it on the glistening head. The groan spilled past his lips gave her a little courage. She swiped her tongue against collecting the pre-cum tasting him.

Bella hummed deep in her throat licking the underside of his cock back up to the tip.

"Fuck. Please Bella."

She took him into her hot mouth slowly taking him inch by inch until she couldn't anymore. Bobbing her head up and down his thick length while her hands covered what she couldn't take in. Bella's name came out in breathy moans from Paul. She sped up her pace as she worked him to a finish. His hands combed through her hair and pulled on the strands when she swallowed against him.

"Gonna come."

He warned in a strangled groan.

Bella sucked harder hollowing her cheeks.

"Oh fuck sweetheart."

His cum coated the back of her throat. Bella was quick to swallow it all down.

She stood up looking down in shock when she noticed he was quickly hardening again. A devious thought passed through head knowing that this man could never be sated and he corrupted her to be like him. The sticky wetness between her legs was proof of it.

…

Paul pulled her down with him. Bella was on her hands and knees. He felt like a man possessed like it was different from the last time they were together. His wolf was close to the surface, and he was definitely enjoying her in the submissive pose. There wasn't a time he could ever remember being this excited about sex. He didn't let his thoughts wander too far his fingers trailed through her wetness.

"You're so wet for me Bella."

He growled.

"Please Paul I need you in me."

She wiggled her hips at him.

He took the condom from his discarded jeans pocket and rolled it onto his shaft.

For the first time in his life the wolf rose to the surface without phasing taking control of his human body. The barriers he put in place to keep him in check falling away like they were never there. A snarl came from his lips as entered her in a hard thrust filling her up all the way.

…

Bella screamed out in both pleasure and pain as his thrusts picked up a relentless pace. Barely noticing the snarl leaving his mouth as she was so lost in the heat spreading through her body every time he entered her. It didn't take long for her to climax squeezing him, but he didn't follow her into the flames. He kept driving into her and it felt so fucking good.

The world could be ending and she would never notice.

…

He thrust into her his sweaty skin slapping against hers. The wolf wanted to keep her for himself. His human was in agreement with him if only in his subconscious. He would mark her to forever make sure she was his and only his. Lambent golden eyes trained on her neck which was so close that he could easily sink his teeth into the pale creamy flesh.

He could feel her start to tighten around him and he leaned over his mouth poised on top of the spot that would bear his mark for the rest of her life. He sank his teeth into her his hips faltering as he fell into his release.

…

Bella screamed it hurt so bad, but felt so good.

**End of Part Four**

**Thoughts on it?**


	5. With a Taste of Your Lips, I'm on a Ride

**_Part 5: With a Taste of Your Lips, I'm on a Ride_**

**_Summary: She had him right where she wanted him. It was time to put those wicked lips to good use._**

**So this is the final part of Wicked Lips. It was always meant to be a short story to just expand on the one shot I wrote on TR. This last part ties up the story nicely in my opinion. I hope you guys liked this story. I loved writing it. I've got one or two 'futuretakes' in the process of being written. I'm planning to keep working on it and then post once it's done. Keep a lookout for them!**

…

Bella spread more grape jelly on the sandwich knowing that Ryan liked his with lots and lots of the stuff. After slapping the half with peanut butter and the one in her hand together she slipped it into the plastic sandwich bag.

It had been eight years since the day she had picked up Paul at the club.

That's if you were listening to her version of the event.

Paul still claims to this day that it was _he_ doing the picking up and not the other way around.

Whenever the pack heard the argument they always rolled their eyes asking does it really matter.

_Of course it mattered!_

They would reply together before busting out laughing.

It was a fond memory of hers the night she met her husband.

But it always hadn't been especially after she found out what it meant when he marked her the second time he fucked her. She could still feel him ramming into her with an aggression that caused fiery hot flames lick her insides burning her up. When his teeth sunk into where neck met her shoulder the pleasurable pain sent her into the best orgasm she ever had hands down.

The downside to the best sex a girl could possibly have with the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on. Yes the list included Edward, because he was definitely frozen as a boy. He was not in the same league as Paul so yea the man who had ruined her, corrupted her, and marked her was sexier than anyone she'd ever seen.

Now she was getting distracted….

Bella found out how much the mark tied her to his life after trying to leave to go back to live in Jacksonville. The moment she stepped off the plane she felt broken inside as if she lost a loved one. At that point in time she hadn't loved Paul. They were only good fuck buddies. She didn't think bad of the mark, because whenever he so much as touched it she had small orgasms that was how sensitive the area was only to his touch.

Maybe that should have clued her in on Paul being supernatural, but it hadn't.

Whenever she saw him notice the bite mark he would always get this cocky grin on those delectable lips. She would have smacked him if it didn't mean she'd break her hand on his hard head.

So when suddenly she could no longer function after two weeks of being back in Florida she began to think of why she was feeling like this. Bella didn't get an answer until the day she received a call from a stranger asking her to come back to La Push.

_"It's Paul. There's something I need to tell you that I can't over the phone."_

Sam had said.

She didn't want to go back.

Bella left that godforsaken town not even two weeks ago!

She told this Sam guy too what she thought of the idea.

The temptation to hang up on him was super strong then, but something stilled her hand. Sam began to ask her how she was feeling after leaving. He described what was wrong with Paul and she knew that she had to go back.

If only to get some answers _and_ to beat the living shit out of Paul Lahote.

She went home to a very confused, but delighted Charlie, and went straight to La Push. The directions led her to Sam's home where Paul was barely sitting up looking like death warmed over.

"I hate you."

That was the first thing she said to him.

"I know I'm not too fond of you either."

It was the start of a twisted and complicated relationship.

Apparently they created a stronger bond than that of an imprint that hadn't been seen in generations.

An imprint was chosen by the spirits with the intention of being everything the wolf will need during his hard life from phasing.

To mark a mate was a decision between wolf and man creating the stronger bond, because it was chosen with their own free will. The two sides of him had to be in agreement in order for it to work which wasn't easy because the wolf could be stubborn as hell or would rather want an imprint than to have to choose. The more dominant the wolf the more they wanted their own choice unlike so many of the pack.

Jacob and not so surprisingly Embry were the only other ones to accomplish the feat.

Embry was Sam's little brother so it what _was_ shocking he was the more dominant of the two without ever having the pretty little title of alpha.

At least the women the shifters were biting knew what they were getting into when bearing the mark. Jacob and Embry learned the lesson from the love/hate relationship that Paul and her were still having six months after she officially moved back to Washington.

_'The sex was great though.'_

She thought as she finished making up the lunch bag for her oldest son.

Angry sex made their fighting to end up being foreplay to them.

She would start yelling at him about whatever he'd done to piss her off, and the only thing that would shut herself up was Paul stalking over to her gold eyes boring into hers. He would crush his lips against hers in a bruising kiss with lots of tongue and teeth. One thing would lead to another not long after would they be having aggressive sex trying to get the other to submit.

It was only rare occasions that she was able to make him submit, but she had the suspicion that his wolf was only humoring her.

After seven months their hateful relationship turned very passionate to the point that they couldn't keep their hands off one another much to the horror of the pack. Paul and Bella no longer needed the screaming matches to ignite the inferno of desire. It only took one lingering glance and they were done for. The pack learned very quickly to announce their presence before entering a room the couple was alone in.

Things had gone from passionate to loving between them.

They married after being together for two years, and shortly after the honeymoon she was pregnant with their first child. Ryan Lahote.

Two years after his birth they were announcing the imminent arrival of Charles Lahote.

Bella could still remember the expression Paul had made when she told him she was pregnant. This cocky smile full of male pride would be on his smooth lips. His eyes had flashed dark gold, she knew then the wolf was happy.

It was discovered after the birth of Charlie the marked couples were only having boys. Of course research went into the topic to discover why it was. It turned out having sons were the marked mates' way of readying for the next pack. The most dominant wolves needed to have sons so they could pass on their superior genes to the next generation.

The news had saddened her to never have a little girl of her own, but she reminded herself that having only boys wasn't a bad thing. Paul had offered to adopt. She wasn't sure and resigned herself to only raising boys for now.

"Ryan let's go!"

Bella yelled from the kitchen listening to the little feet stomping down the stairs.

He came around the corner holding his little brother in his arms. They both looked almost looked exactly like Paul. Other than Ryan having her eyes and nose he was a replica of his father. Charlie had all of Paul's features, but Bella's wavy hair and her eyes too.

The door slammed open much to her annoyance.

"What do I say about slamming the door?"

Jacob came in grinning not the least bit repentant.

"Mama say don't 'am da do'r."

Charlie reprimanded.

"I'm sorry squirt. I'll be sure to shut it quietly from now on."

Charlie nodded very seriously, but Bella gave the alpha the stink eye knowing he hadn't meant a word of that promise.

"Time to go kids, Ephraim is waiting in the car."

"Bye Mom. Love you!"

Ryan said reaching up to place a kiss on her cheek holding up Charlie to do the same. They were out the door in the next moment with their lunches in hand.

"See ya, Bella. Oh and congrats!"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell Paul I told you that."

Jacob called over his shoulder leaving Bella standing in her kitchen confused.

She shook her head putting the conversation off to Jake being weird.

It was later in the day when the door slammed open once more.

Bella growled in frustration as she turned from cleaning the microwave where her pasta had decided to explode in. She had forgotten she left it longer than it was supposed to be and then _boom_ it went everywhere.

A loud laugh was her answer to who it was.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to slam the fucking door!"

She yelled.

"One more time, sweetheart."

He chuckled before stalking into the kitchen.

She huffed dropping the sponge onto the counter.

"What do I owe–"

He kissed her sweetly with his warm lips caressing hers.

"More kissing less talking."

He spoke against her lips.

Bella let out a sigh allowing him to sweep his tongue into her mouth exploring her as if it were the first time he had done so. He lifted her up moving her to the table not once breaking the kiss. He only moved back to pull both their shirts off of them before resuming the heated touch of his lips against hers, his hand expertly undid the clasp of her bra throwing it off to the side.

Fiery hot hands trailed over her skin reverently only resting on her stomach. He pulled back and sucked on her mark instantly causing her to soak her panties. She moaned at the sensation titling her head back to allow him better access. Paul's hands stroked against the flat of her stomach as his wolf rumbled in pleasure.

"How would you like to have another of my pups?"

He asked his voice tingling against the moist mark from his suckling.

"Mmhmm."

"Is that a yes you would like to have another son?"

Now his fingers were stroking her denim covered core up and down . She tried bucking her hips up to make him press a little further, but he denied her still move so slowly.

"Yea Paul. Please fuck me now!"

She demanded.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Paul divested them of clothing and slid home into her soaked channel. She heard him grunt as she wrapped her legs tighter around his slim waist letting him slide that much farther into her. He started out with slow strokes that were driving her crazy as he almost lazily made love to her. Heated fingers pinched and rolled her nipples as he kissed her sweetly with his addictive lips.

"Please Paul harder."

She begged clenching around him, his rhythm faltering for but a moment.

"Gladly sweetheart."

Bella could feel him everywhere as he pulled out from her then thrusting hard past her slick folds. A cry escaped her lips as he relentlessly thrust into her.

"Fuck babe. You are so wet for me. Only for me."

"Yes only yours."

"Mine, baby all mine. From the first moment I saw you."

He grunted speeding up his thrusts.

"I wouldn't ugh go that oh far hhhoney."

He slowed his pace once more go back to lazily loving her.

"What was that? I don't think I heard your right."

"Fuck Paul please, please."

Bella whimpered.

"Say it Bella and I'll fuck you so hard I'll make you even more pregnant."

"I'm yours."

She cursed throwing her head back as he once more fucked her in earnest.

Bella didn't register the latter of his sentence, because she was thrown over that blissful cliff edge that leads to white hot heat flowing through her. She shuddered as she screamed Paul's name climaxing so hard as she clung to him.

When she looked up at him from her haze she saw those wicked lips of his smirking at her.

Bella had an idea of putting those lips to good use as she leaned up to kiss him soundly.

…

**THE END**

**Thoughts on it?**


End file.
